Afghan nights
by Kittens Secret
Summary: Colby had a lot of secrets, this is one of them. How will things work out when something from his past resurfaces? Includes m/m and lots of language. I don't own Numb3rs or Longmire.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so last night my plot bunny hit me….now this will most likely be unabated and will be my first fic for numb3rs. **Heavy spoilers, do I really need to warn you.** I looked all over the interwebs and found very few stories of this pairing so I decided to write one and see where it goes, who knows. For those of you not aware Henry Standing Bear is Lou Diamond Phillips (actor behind Ian Edgerton) character in his show Longmire, I decided to use that name instead of making one up, I know its kind of odd but it will all make sense. So without further ramblings I give you…

 ** _Afghan nights_**

Colby Granger had a lot of secrets, most of which were matters of national security. Things he couldn't tell Don or David, hell he couldn't tell his own grandmother God rest her soul. He leaned back against the couch and let out a sigh thinking over when the secrets began. ~flashback~ He was 18 standing at the nearest recruitment center waiting to get the brand on his ass that would claim him as Uncle Sam's bitch for the next 6 years, he was glad to do it…well except having to hide who he was from everyone except his grandmother. She knew when he was 7 that he was "different" she pulled him aside one day after lunch and said "Now Colby don't you listen to anyone who says you cant love someone for who they are, Love is raw and unbiased and chooses who it wants when it wants." At the time he had no clue what she was talking about but come puberty he would realize just how different he was, being in a small town didn't help. ~end flashback~ The doorbell stirred him out of his memories, wiping a tear away that was from the thought of his grandmother he opened the door and paid for the food before grabbing a fork and sitting back on the couch taking a couple bites. Thinking back he realized that he had been hiding for most of his life…well until him.

~flashback~ He was 26 on tour of Afghanistan cursing himself for reenlisting yet knowing he wouldn't be happy anywhere else, their fob was near a canyon that lead to a small friendly village. On a daily Patrol they got caught in an ambush, the cars on either side of their humvee exploded sending them flipping before landing on the roof. The shock sent his head spinning and he tried to look around, Gonzales was dead in the passenger seat and Carter and Miller were trying to release their seatbelts in the back. Reaching down to undo his seatbelt he realized it was caught on something. Hearing automatic fire he tried harder to pull it out but to no avail. He radioed in their location and told Miller and Carter to get out and find cover, Carter insisted Miller lay down cover so he could get him out of the car too. Knowing Carter wouldn't go any other way He agreed and watched as the scene unfolded. Miller got out first laying down some suppression fire while Carter opened his door and cut him loose. While running to cover he turned around to cover Miller only to find him prone on the ground. Now pined to their new position and Reinforcements 20 minutes out all seemed hopeless. He peaked around the corner to see a couple insurgents dead but still could count at least four more still alive… make that three…two? He looked to Carter and saw him tending to a wound on his leg trying to field dress the best he could. Pushing those thoughts aside he decided to advance and get a batter assessment of the situation. Notifying Carter he moved from cover to cover trying to find the last two. He no longer heard gunfire only the crackling of the burning cars. Staying low he advanced back to Carter when he saw a flash then black ~end~

Jolting a bit he looked around then scrubbed his face with his hands. Why tonight? Why was he thinking of all this tonight. Right he had met him today. Putting away the barely touched food and decided on a shower before anything else. He was nothing if not efficient, it was how he was trained, and it is how he lived. Bed was made every morning with clothes laid out to wear for the day; Shower was exactly 6 minutes every morning before work. In the evening he allowed himself a longer shower, tonight was no exception, head down letting the spray beat on the back of his neck trying to release some tension he let his mind wander again, to him. ~flashback~ His head felt like someone was using it for target practice, luckily his ears weren't ringing anymore but his eyes were sore. Laying still he tried to remember what happened, snapping his eyes open he looked around. This was not the field nor was it the medic tent, it looked like a cave, why would he be in a cave? His eyes snapped around till they landed on a figure that was crouched over an open bag. Trying to scramble to a seated position he reached for his gun to find it not there, looking around he saw it piled on top of his tactical gear near the man. Without turning around the stranger spoke. "Whoa there cowboy take it easy, you took quite a blow to the head." Moving to lean against the wall as to not fall back over he looked at the stranger and spoke sternly "Who are you and why the hell do you have me in a cave?" The Stranger turned around and spoke softly "I'm Henry Standing Bear, but you can call me Henry. Im on your side cowboy, who do you think took out those insurgents while you were licking your wounds." He was still wary of the man, but spoke anyway "Ok Henry, nice name by the way, you still haven't answered why we are in a cave." Henry laughed then looked back to his bag "Simple Granger," He looked up sharply letting out a soft "Owe" at the ma...Henry, knowing his name. "I saw it on your uniform while I checked you for injuries, no need to be shocked." At his grunt of acknowledgement Henry continued. "Anyway Granger, We are in a cave because this is my base of operations at the moment, after all was clear I went down to check for casualties, your other man wasn't there when I got down so I hauled you up here not wanting anyone to come along and find you half dead like that." Finishing in the bag Henry moved towards him with a cup and a bag of food. To dizzy to do much but stare cautiously Colby leaned against the wall watching him get closer. "I would rather not have anything from you. No offense man but I don't know you." Henry chuckled then set the things down just within his reach before backing off. "I get it; I would be the same way. But answer me this, why would I patch you up just to off you? I have a better use for my supplies." Still not going for the food Colby just watched the other man before all went black again. ~end~

Cursing Colby turned off the shower that had just sprayed him with the water straight from the North Pole. Grumbling he got out of the shower and dried off quickly before donning a pair of boxers and climbing into bed. Staring at the ceiling he zoned out again back to his memories

~flashback~ He was now walking around on his own and had ventured out of the cave a couple times only to see nothing for miles. Colby had come to trust Henry and they had long talks about the war and people back home, he still felt like Henry was hiding something from him but in all honesty he was hiding something in return. He had begun to find the other man very attractive and spent some time watching him when he could. When his head had stopped being fuzzy he was given his gun back only if he promised not to shoot either of them, in return Henry promised to help him get back when he felt ready to leave. Looking up from cleaning his gun Henry caught his eye before he could look away "Take a picture, It will last longer" he teased. Colby just blushed and went back to starting at the book he was given not entirely reading it partially because he wasn't interested and partially cause it was getting dark out and they didn't use lights. Giving up he set it down with a sigh looked over to Henry. "We have been together now for a couple days now and all I know about you is your name and you're a sniper with a gun cleaning fetish." Henry chuckled and looked over his shoulder "That's all there is to know about me really, I don't do the whole personal get to know each other bit, makes the job harder then it needs to be." Colby huffed and met his eye "Yeah but that's no way to live, what about human contact? You live in a cave, you don't talk to anybody and the only time you see people is through a scope. Is that any way to live? Don't you missing having someone to talk to and be around?" Suddenly Henry threw his gun down and advanced upon Colby who quickly stood and backed away from the enraged man. "You have known me for a week, a week! Do not try this psychology bullshit on me. I live how I want and how I see fit, I don't need human contact to survive but its obvious that you do, as soon as its light I'll show you back to your base." With that he whirled around and stormed out into the dark grabbing his pistol on the way. Colby sighed and sat back down leaning against the wall, he had been wrong to try and tell this man what he needed. Closing his eyes he decided to take a quick nap before Henry got back so he could apologize.

He awoke to a sudden weight on his lap and hands on his making it more difficult to go for his gun, snapping his eyes open he saw Henry was the one on his lap and holding him down. "What the hell man, what do…" Colby started before he was effectively shut up by a mouth covering his. It was sloppy, just meant to get the point across, he needed this. Henry pulled away then looked at him. "You're right Granger, I do miss human contact, I miss talking to people and being able to touch someone instead of just look at them a mile away." He reached up his hand and ran it along Colby's cheek before running to the back of his head and pulling him in for another kiss this one a bit less sloppy but still full of need. Colby wrapped his free arm around Henrys waist and pulled him closer till he felt a bulge touch his stomach. "Well well Mr. Henry I do think you have yourself in a predicament." Colby laughed before it turned into a moan with Henrys response. "Why yes Mr. Granger but by the feel of things im not the only one." Henry ground down against him and kissed at his neck before pulling himself off completely. Colby a bit confused could only stare from his position on the floor. Henry took a long look at him on the floor, his shirt was rumpled, his hair was mused, and those pink perfect lips were kiss swollen and pouting slightly. Deciding this was a bad idea he threw caution to the wind and pulled his shirt over his head before holding a hand out to an apprising Colby, "If we are doing this I would rather do it on a sleeping bag." Colby grinned and took his hand using it to pull himself up then used the momentum to pull Henry against himself wrapping the other arm around his waist he let his hands wander as his mouth began mapping his neck and upper torso. "Mmm oh Colby" Colby paused, one hand was kneading Henrys ass, the other was scratching down his back and his mouth was latched to the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. He purred before renewing his efforts hoping to get more lovely sounds out of him. Before he could, he felt himself being backed up till he hit the wall, not expecting it he let out a soft whoosh of air. Henry used this to his advantage tugging on his shirt to pull it out of his pants then finally over his head. Taking a step back Henry looked at him up and down before returning to kiss him harshly. "Gods you look so much better when you're not covered in dirt and blood." He tried to mumble between kisses letting his hands drop and begin working on their pants, by the time Colby snapped into action his pants were slowly being dragged to the floor by a kneeling Henry. Looking down Colby saw Henry looking back up at him before raising one hand up and wrapping those long elegant fingers around his shaft. Colby moaned softly and licked his lips as Henry began stroking slowly almost calculated making sure he didn't miss an inch. Looking up and meeting his eyes Henry leaned in and just as slowly as his hand had began to take Colby in his mouth. ~end~

Colby looked down at his straining boxers and decided that if this was how the night was to go he would at least enjoy it. Getting up he pulled off his boxers and shirt and let them drop to the floor before climbing back in bed and slowly stroked himself thinking back again.

~Flashback~ Colby was in heaven, his hand was around the back of Henrys head slightly fisted in his longer hair and his cock was being sucked in that delicious moist heat that was the other mans mouth. "Mmm you have definitely done this before." Henry pulled off and chucked, "Hey don't ask and I wont tell." He added a wink for good measure. Standing up he pulled Colby to the area with the sleeping bag which had already been unzipped to accommodate the both of them so one didn't have to sleep on the hard floor directly. Motioning for him to lay down Henry unzipped his pants and pushed them to the floor before crawling over and covering Colby with his body. Settling himself between Colby's legs he softly kissed his way along his neck and chest pausing to nibble at the other mans nipple, with a hitched breath and a slight moan to go off he doubled his efforts. Bringing his hand up to pinch and tug on Colby's left nipple he attached his mouth to the left and sucked hard before closing his teeth around it and tugging away from the mans body, with a louder moan this time he switched to the other one giving it the same treatment. Stopping he got up and walked to his bag pulling something out before returning to a blushing and slightly confused Colby. Holding up the gun lube he smirked. "It wouldn't do any good to fuck you without lube." Colby blushed more and looked at it "Is it really safe to use…I mean wont that be bad for us?" Henry only chuckled as a reply, "Trust me Granger I've used it on many a lonely night" "Colby" Henry faltered. "I'm sorry?" "Call me Colby, we are naked and you're talking about jerking off with gun lube, you can drop the last name." Henry grinned before crawling back onto Colby and grinding into him "Ok, Colby," he felt the other mans cock twitch at that and decided to have a little fun. "You know what I am going to do to you?" he leaned down and whispered in Colby's ear "I'm going to fuck you Colby Granger, Im going to fuck you till all you can think about is my cock inside you and it wont even matter what lube we are using." About halfway through he heard Colby's breath hitch and as soon as he was finished he was pulled into the hottest kiss he had ever had, tongues were dueling, bodies were rocking against each other, anything to be touching and get that delicious friction. Henry pulled away first and with one last kiss worked his way down Colby's body till he could lick his cock, and he did just for good measure. Maneuvering around he placed Colby's feet on the ground and pushed his knees apart staring down at his prize. Running one finger from the tip of his cock to his entrance Henry grinned as he heard the soft sounds Colby made. He opened the bottle and squirted a little onto his fingers, it was a bit runnier then sexual lube so he would have to do a little at a time. Running his fingers around Colby's entrance he looked up and locked eyes as he slowly pushed one finger in, Colby's expression changed to one of discomfort so Henry decided to change that. Leaning down he added a bit more lube to the invading digit before taking Colby's cock in his mouth, it had softened slightly but no matter it would be fully hard again soon. Keeping pace with his finger he slowly sucked and bobbed on Colby's cock keeping him distracted, once he felt ready Henry grabbed the lube again and added some to a second finger. Getting lined up again He sucked hard on Colby's tip as he pushed the two fingers in. Starting a slightly faster pace Henry looked up to see Colby had his head thrown back and mouth wide open in a silent moan, deciding he liked that view he decided to make it better. Using his two fingers inside the other man he searched and made a come hither movement before he felt Colby jump off the floor and cry out. Rubbing that spot for a little he decided a third finger was needed just to be safe, once all three fingers were gliding out of him with ease he pulled them out and used more lube to coat his erection. Locking eyes with Colby he spoke softly "Last chance to bail out." Colby's response was pulling him down and kissing him before saying "For the love of god fuck me already." And fuck him he would. Bracing himself beside Colby's head he lined himself up and pushed in slowly making sure to watch every inch as it disappeared into his lover. Putting his other hand down once he was fully inside he looked to Colby's face trying to discern if he could move or not. Giving him a minute he pulled out slowly then pushed back in, keeping a slow pace he couldn't help but grin when Colby groaned and looked at him "Come on Henry fuck me like you mean it, I wont break." That was all the encouragement he needed, pulling one of Colby's legs up to his waist he put his hands on either side his body and began thrusting into the man. Setting up a hard fast rhythm all you could hear from the cave was the sounds of skin slapping together, the wonton moans of Colby and grunts of effort and pleasure from Henry. Dipping his head down he managed to catch a nipple between his teeth making Colby squeak and moan louder, "Gods Gra…Colby you make the best sounds" he mumbled into his chest before finding the other nipple and biting/ suckling it too. Colby moved one of his hands to his own erection and began pumping in time with the trusts inside him knowing he wouldn't last long. Henry looked along him and watched as Colby's face tightened before he let out the longest moan, looking down he just caught the sight of his cock erupting and felt his ass squeeze around him like a vice. Three thrusts later into that incredibly tight heat and Henry came biting into Colby's shoulder to stifle his own moan. Panting he managed to pull himself out of Colby and collapse beside him. ~end~

Colby was stroking feverously and so close just by his memories alone. Reaching up with his other hand he pinched and tugged at his nipple. That sent him over the edge giving out a moan of the other mans name he came all over his chest. Catching his breath he got up to go to the bathroom to clean himself off. He knew what happened next, he didn't want to remember. It consisted of waking up alone on the sleeping bag with Henry nowhere in sight. There was a map with his location and the location of the fob, a compass and a note stating "Thanks, it was fun while it lasted but duty calls. Henry" it was by far the longest and most dangerous walk of shame he had ever done. Getting to the gate he was ushered to the medic who checked him over and commented on the blossoming bite mark, he didn't remember the excuse he gave but it had seemed to satisfy the medic. Afterwards he was thrown to the uppers, having to recount his tale, minus the sex of course. He told them about the fire fight and how he was pulled to safety by an army sniper and patched up. The name Henry didn't ring a bell with any of them but said there were a few snipers who wandered. It all felt surreal, like it was some dream but it wasn't, he had the bruise on his shoulder for upwards of a week to prove it.

Colby sighed and went back to bed not even worried about his boxers tonight. He and David had to be up early tomorrow headed to some town called Sibley to run down a lead on this toxic manifesto.

Ok Chapter 2 will be out probably tomorrow if I can sit down and finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

Afghan nights pt. 2

 **Spoiler for Season 2 episode 9** … as in directly copying dialog at one point (yes I sat and watched that part 20 times writing it down) I claim no ownership and all lines in _italics_ are the direct words of the creators of numb3rs. This one is unbated as well so hold all mistakes against me. Hopefully a lot will be explained from last chapter, I know some of you are a bit confused as to why I was calling Ian Henry but it will all be explained right about…now

Slapping the button on his alarm clock Colby groaned and got out of bed, picking out his clothes for the day and grabbing his shorts he left on the floor he headed to the bathroom for his morning shower. Today they were headed to Sibley to try and get a trace on their suspect who had mailed the manifesto from the post office.

The drive up there was fairly quiet only filled with chatter about the case and what plans were for the big game this weekend. Pulling into the small diner he glanced around and froze. Henry, he was here, what were the chances that after last night he would see him today. David got out of the car and shook hands with him, Colby just getting out of the car as he heard David say _"Edgerton nice to see you man,_ _this here's agent granger"_ stunned Colby could only stare as Henry…no Edgerton walked around the car to shake his hand, he could no doubt feel Colby shaking but chose to ignore it. Maybe he didn't remember. _"Nice to meet you"_ Hen…Edgerton said. Colby responded shakily _"How are you."_ Colby said shaking his hand back _"Pleasure"_ Ian turned back around to talk to David " _You here for the Mchugh search"_ David shrugged and gave a lopsided grin _"Uh, in a way"_ Ian glanced at Colby before speaking _"I got the call about a month ago. I been in and out of a bunch of towns on this mountain, but McHugh's from here so we think he'll be back. Have gun, will travel, right?"_ Ian walked to his truck to grab his case out of the back as David responded _"You have time for an information swap?"_ Ian turned around to walk inside _"Yeah, let me get unpacked. I'll buy you a cup of coffee."_ He looked directly at Granger and smiled saying _"welcome"_ Colby still processing some information gave a quick Thank you in response. David began to follow Edgerton inside but Colby stopped him. Looking around he asked softly _"That's Edgerton?"_ David pointed back at the door then turned and looked at him before replying _"Yeah, he helped us out on a sniper case last year, why?"_ Colby looked at the door to make sure it was closed and Edgerton was out of earshot before he said _"That guy was a sniper legend in Afghanistan. You would see his work everywhere, you'd never see him. Colonel in special ops said he was the bastard son of Clint Eastwood and Yoda."_ David just chuckled and walked inside. Colby stood outside for a few more minutes thinking. The man who saved him, the man that fucked him into the floor of a cave was not Henry Standing Bear but Ian Edgerton. After eight years he was finally able to see the man again, would he even remember him? From his reaction to "meeting" him he would guess not. Letting out a sigh he went inside and was pointed to a balcony where David and Ian were sitting discussing the case, Ian was doodling on a piece of paper it looked like. Sitting down he remained quiet letting David do most of the talking unless he had a question or needed to add information. Looking at the picture Ian had drawn he was very impressed; who knew the man had so many talents. He looked up when Ian spoke _"David, Do me a favor. Keep me in the loop on this one, all right? If your guy has a plan for finding McHugh, I want to know what it is"_ David handed him the picture then nodded "Will do"

David and Colby stayed around town talking to the locals and the post master who had seen their suspect. Getting back in late they decided to call it a night and get rooms in the small lodge. Glad he always packed an overnight bag Colby ran for a quick shower to get the grime off him. The problem about these small little farm towns was that they always had lots of dust, which turned into grime as it hit his sweaty body. Climbing out of the shower he toweled off before puling his overnight bag onto the bed and ruffling through it trying to find his undershirt and boxers. Hearing a knock on his door he abandoned his quest and opened it saying "David I've told you a million times you cant borrow my…" Colby paused when he saw the tall man, definitely not David. "Edgerton!" he squeaked, clearing his throat he spoke again ignoring the other mans raised eyebrow. "Sorry I thought you were David he's always asking to borrow…never mind. How can I help you?" in his rambling and shifting gaze he missed the way Ian's eyes traveled up and down his body before stopping at the low hanging towel. "I need to talk to you about something, May I come in?" Colby nodded and moved to the side before closing the door behind him. Remembering he was only in a towel Colby moved around Ian stating "Give me just a minute I'll go change." Getting stopped by a hand on his wrist Colby turned slightly towards the other man. "Maybe I like you like this." Ian tugged softly on his wrist and Colby followed till he was inches away from them being chest to chest. "Hen…Sorry, Edgerton. What do you think you're doing?" Colby said looking the taller man in the eyes. Ian chuckled and ran one hand across his cheek "So you do remember me, I thought you had but I wasn't sure."

Colby moved away a bit, looking around. "I should really get dressed if we are going to talk." Ian let him go and backed up a bit giving him the option to get dressed, but in all honesty Colby knew he really didn't want to walk away from this man. "You left a note. Hell I'm not even mad I didn't know your real name, I get why you did that, but damn it Edgerton you left a note. You didn't even have the decency to say goodbye, you saved my life, gave me the best sex of my life then poof gone. I wasn't expecting anything close to romantic happening the morning after but it would have been nice knowing you had my back as I walked back to base. I was scared shitless the entire time, that I would walk into more insurgents and not have any backup." Colby looked away crossing his arms finally realizing maybe he should have put clothes on, he felt so naked. Ian scrubbed his face with his hands before looking over to Colby "You weren't alone." Colby looked back at him "What?" Ian stared back "You weren't alone walking back, I kept an eye on you and followed you the whole way till the medic dragged you inside. I don't blame you for being scared, at one point you were about 5,000 feet from a group of three just having breakfast." Colby looked at him in shock "You followed me? You had the nerve to walk out and leave me that morning only to wait and follow me? That's a dick move Edgerton." Ian shrugged and replied "Yeah, I know but I don't do morning after or connections. With my line of work it gets messy real fast. But, being with the FBI and getting to choose what I work on does have its perks." Ian took a step closer and gauged Colby's reaction. "A somewhat sense of stability if you will" Colby was frozen eyes to the ground and thinking hard. "Why are you doing this? I'm sure you've had many lovers and much better sex." Ian chuckled "None of my other lovers made is so that I couldn't use my gun lube for 6 months without getting a stiffy. I don't know why but I kept thinking about you when I wasn't on a hunt. When I saw you pull up in the truck I thought I was dreaming till Sinclair introduced you." Colby looked up and grinned, "This is getting a little sappy don't you think, us sitting here talking about how we missed each other, now I don't know about you but I feel a bit to sober to be having this conversation any longer. Does there happen to be a bar or preferably an open liquor store near by?" Ian checked his watch and nodded, "Get dressed you have 20 minues till it closes." Colby turned to his pack and dumped it not in the mood to try digging again, finding his clothes he hurried to the bathroom and changed quickly. In the main room Ian scrubbed his face again, what was wrong with him? He had never been this way with anyone before, his hands were sweaty and his breathing was fast. This was so out of character for him he thought for a second he might be having a stroke. Looking around he quickly sat on the bed and calmed his breathing like years of practice had taught him. Damn, this was a bad idea from the start. He hadn't even intended to come here after seeing Granger leave the table after coffee. Just as he was going to start berating himself Colby came out of the bathroom, even fully clothed he looked attractive. Standing up Ian headed to the door "Its just down the road I'll show you" Colby smiled then followed him out. "Maybe you would like to join me when we get back." Ian watched him go down the hallway trying with all his might not to stare at those hips that seemed to be swaying just a bit more then was necessary. "Yeah, I think I would like that Granger"

End of chapter two. This came out a bit more sappy and ooc then I would have liked but oh well. As always I would like to hear your thoughts


End file.
